Information about upcoming events is often published on websites. Each website typically maintains and posts its own schedule of events. For example, a community centre may post on its website a schedule of events occurring at the community centre. Similarly, a theatre company may post on its website a schedule of theatre performances.
A large volume of event information is publicly available online. Because event postings are distributed among numerous websites, it can be difficult to compile a list of relevant events. For example, in order to build a calendar of upcoming events for a tourism website, it may be necessary to conduct extensive Internet searches and gather information from several individual websites such as the websites of tourism attractions, restaurants, bars, event organizers, event promoters, community centres, theatres, etc. Given the constraints of Internet searches, it may be possible to locate only some of the events that would be suitable for inclusion in the tourism website's calendar. In addition, it may be necessary to repeat the Internet searches and revisit the individual websites to keep the tourism website's calendar up-to-date. This can be a tedious and time-consuming process.
An Internet user who wants to find out about upcoming events may also need to conduct Internet searches and/or visit several individual websites in order to locate such information. To keep informed of new upcoming events the user may need to conduct Internet searches on an ongoing basis and visit each website which provides event information. All of these steps take time. In addition, the Internet user may miss finding out about certain events given the limitations of Internet searches and given that event information is distributed over a very large number of sites.
There is a general desire for a web-based calendaring system that addresses the aforementioned problems.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.